


Shinou's Angel

by XxAnime_FreedomxX



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, I spell Cecilie as Cacilie, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAnime_FreedomxX/pseuds/XxAnime_FreedomxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cäcilie's life and how much Wolfram means to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinou's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a very sad yet warming song I heard and based off the Shinou hymn sung by the Ten Nobles and the castle residents in season 3 (I still think Wolfram was forced into singing that one way or another since he's seen with Conrad and Anissina haha) Oh, and the ages in this are the age they would be in Yuuri's world. I don't believe Wolfram is the most valued son out of the three of them but the song just made me think of him. This is entirely made up as it is based on a song - Conrart and Gwendal are way older in this than they actually are.

"Everything's going to be alright..." a young Cäcilie whispered to herself, watching her parents fight in the other room. She hid behind the door as a vase was smashed. Her father had been out drinking again with his friends, and everyone knew he was no longer fit to be king, but none dared bring it up in fear of his punishment. She heard another bottle smash before the 6 year old girl was  picked up by her mother and quietly hushed. Cäcilie looked up at her mother's soft smile before huddling closer to her for personal protection. Her father was a monster, she only prayed none of her future children - if any - would turn out like him. Because she surely wouldn't. But she still felt her mother's pain

 

* * *

At age 26 her father left Blood Pledge Castle and Shin Makoku altogether, leaving just Cäcilie and her slowly dying mother. Her mother eventually passed away in her sleep one night and Cäcilie was left as the 26th Maou. But there was no love with that. So she found love in other men who would take her and eventually bore 2 sons - one full blooded Mazoku, the other half Human. But she loved them both and that was what mattered to her. She still found other men who claimed to have love for her, but there were only broken hearts and scars only she could see. All she wanted was for a man to love her and to call her his own in a way her sons couldn't when they eventually went away to war.

 

* * *

As they left the castle, leaving her alone, she sat on her bed and cried:  
"If there's a God out there, please hear my prayer. I'm lost and I'm scared, and I've got nowhere else to go. I've come a long, long way, but I'm not sure I can make it much farther. So if you're listening, could you give a helping hand, to your daughter?"

 

* * *

Finding yet another man who went by the name of Bielefeld, her love was returned as strongly as it was with the fathers of her current sons. And one night at the castle, 9 months later during the ending of the war, she found she was pregnant with her third child. And as she laid there in bed with the small blanketed bundle in her arms, she cried and looked up at the sky behind the glass of the window:  
"If there's a God out there, please hear my prayer. I'm lost and I'm scared, and I got nowhere else to run. I've come a long, long way, but I'm not sure I can be the best mother. So if you're listening, could you give a helping hand, to your daughter?"

 

* * *

Well that little bundle eventually grew up into a young boy she named Wolfram for his squirming temper and the little tantrums he'd throw whenever he didn't get his way. His older brothers took care of him but for the most of it Wolfram was by Cäcilie's side, proud and true. He was, no doubt, her pride and joy after everything that had happened. He loved her like no man could and her heart felt peace because she finally understood Shinou's love.

 

* * *

Time flew by and Cäcilie lay in her bed at 99, a smile on her face as Wolfram sat at her side, his husband with a hand on his shoulder comfortingly as tears streamed from those emerald eyes. He was her spitting image, no doubt, and she couldn't fight her own tears. Gwendal and Conrart were crying too as they stood on her other side. They knew she didn't have long left, but Cäcilie was glad she could watch each of her sons grow into strong men, and to see Wolfram happily married to her replacement as Maou was a memory she had cherished forever. She slowly reached out and took Wolfram's hand in her own and told him there's something he must know:  
"There is a God out there...who heard my prayer. I was lost and afraid...and I had nowhere else to go. I had no clue...what to do. And then he sent me you... So if you're lost and afraid...and you feel so alone. Don't worry child...because there's a father who will love you as his own. Just like he loved his daughter..."


End file.
